An assassin in beach city
by Superfan111
Summary: Beach city gets a new resident, an assassin, Tao. (While it is a main crossover between DB and SU, other series exist in this universe but will usually not be expanded upon in LORE)
1. Settling in

" _It has been millions of years after the event of Dragon Ball, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and nearly all the other Z Fighters have passed away from natural causes, only a few of the gang are still around due to their immortality like Majin Buu, Piccolo, and Master Roshi, however not all of the survivors were part of the righteous Z Fighters…"_

In Beach City new construction was going on, a hundred workers were working on a large house for a certain assassin. After years of his work as an assassin and after getting his real flesh and blood back the mercenary Tao Pai Pai decided to settle down in a small quiet town. Tao met up with the construction worker who was in charge.

"When will my house be ready?"

"I say eh… there weeks."

"No you have three days."

"Three days?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"No Mr. Tao but three days… It's impossible."

Tao gave a cold look to the construction worker, knowing of Tao's past work the man made a quick excuse.

"Actuality three days is plenty of time now that I think about it!"

"Good now I'll be downtown or at the hotel if you need me."

While downtown the famous Mercenary came past a flyer that got his attention, it read that the tenth annual wrestling tournament was being held tonight.

"So this town has it's own tournament eh? Maybe I could find someone to entertain me..."

In the underground wrestling ring the Crystal Gem Amethyst (Or as she was known here the Purple Puma) was dominating the other wrestler with little to no effort. She had always loved wrestling but tonight she was especially pumped mainly due to the prize that was for the winner: A full month of free food from any store.

"Even without his teammate Tiger Millionaire, the Purple Puma seems unstoppable! But which one of our wrestlers wish to challenge our champion?"

Amethyst flexed her biceps at the wrestlers at the bench who all fell back in fear.

"Well if there are no other challengers than Purple Puma has won-"

"Wait!"

Tao jumped into the ring elegantly landing on both feet.

"Ladies and Gentleman it looks like we have a new challenger, or should I say victim!"

"Stop your blabbering you oaf or else."

Mr. Smiley was no fighter and tried his best to not anger any of his wrestlers and tried to direct Tao's attention away from him and to the Puma.

"Uhh… What is your name sir?"

"Tao."

"Well Tao if you defeat our champion then you get a-"

"I know what the reward is I read the flyer."

Amethyst towered over Tao, confident that her size and increased strength guaranteed her win.

"Get ready for the pain Tao!"

Amethyst threw a punch but Tao narrowly leaned back avoiding the attack, Amethyst began to throw a flurry of blows but none landed a single hit, Tao lept in the air landing on her hand he then jumped off quickly having Amethyst loose her balance and fall down.

"Is that all?"

"You wish!"

Amethyst charged at Tao and threw a heavy punch but much to her surprise as well as the crowd Tao caught it. Not only did he catch it but he treated it as if it was child's play, Tao then bent her arm all while Amethyst was practically helpless.

"Do you give up or are you foolish enough to continue the match?"

"Bite me pinky!"

"I see you're a glutton for punishment, well hold on this won't take too long."

Tao threw Amethyst to the edge of the ring having the ropes bounce her back at high speeds, once Amethyst flew back, Tao stuck out his arm and when Amethyst connected she got knocked out.

Mr Smiley and the crowd was in awe of what they saw, until Lars broke the silence.

"YAAAY! That was awesome!"

Mr Smiley walked up to Tao then grabbed his arm and held it high in the air.

"It looks like we have a winner! Ladies and Gentleman your new champion TAO!

The crowd let out a roar of applause which took him off guard usually people were terrified when they saw him fight.

"Mr Tao here is your prize, a all you can eat anywhere in town for a full month."

"Hmmm good this may come in handy…. Well I'll be on my way."

"Wait don't you want to sign some autographs?"

Tao quickly jumped off and quickly ran to his hotel.


	2. Old acquaintances

"Barn."

The next day Pearl and Peridot were still working on the Gem Drill in attempt to stop the Cluster. To keep her nerves intact Peridot took out her recorder.

"Login: It's the twenty second rotation of the Earth since I've been working on the drill to stop the cluster, the Steven, the Amethyst and the perma Fusion are not currently resided here… Not like they would be much help on the drill anyway…."

"Peridot get off that thing and help me!"

Peridot had to put down her recorder and help rewire the brakes for the drill, while Pearl held her up. Pearl saw an unusually grumpy Amethyst.

"Hi Amethyst, how was wrestling?"

In all honesty Pearl could care less but knew that her friend always enjoyed talking about her victories.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"What's wrong did you miss your match?"

"No I kinda, umm, well I-"

"Just spit it out you clod!"

"FINE I LOST!"

Pearl looked shocked for a moment.

"What did you mean you lost? Was Garnet participating?"

"No some guy in pink beat me..."

Pearl couldn't help but give out a small laugh that came out in the noise of a snort.

"Hohoh*snort*hehehe!"

"It's not funny P!"

"No, no, no it's not but how could a gem a CRYSTAL GEM, loose to a human in hand to hand combat? You must have really been holding back."

"No I wasn't. I gave it everything but the guy just danced around me, now that Tao stole my ticket to free food for a month."

Upon hearing the name Tao, Pearl instantly dropped Peridot having her fall on the ground.

"Oof! Hey what the big idea you clod!?"

Pearl didn't even react to Peridot she quickly grabbed Amethyst and pulled her in only inches away from her eyes.

"DID YOU SAY TAO!?"

"Uh yeah…."

"Did he have a thin mustache, a pony tail, and a pink robes with this symbol on it?"

From her gem Pearl projected an image of Tao's symbol.

"Yeah but P what-"

Pearl began to hyperventilate.

"What's he doing here?! How is he still alive let alone fighting?!"

"P! What is your deal!"

Pearl calmed down a bit to try to explain herself.

"Look I once fought Tao long ago, despite being a human he was far more powerful than any human should be."

"How'd you end up fighting him P."

Pearl felt ashamed of her story but knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever.

"A few thousand years ago after I completed Rose's training I felt that I had to prove my strength to her, so I went out to fight a wanted assassin. I was young and foolish he completely overpowered me in seconds, then Rose came to my aid, she fared a little better but the results were the same, the only reason we lived is because he didn't even bother wasting any more time. To him I was nothing more than a common breeze easily passed over and forgotten."

"Wow he really beat Rose too?"

"Yes but now he must be back to finish what he started."

"Well no need to worry P, Rose is Steven now, and you just need to stay here so he won't find you."

"Yeah I suppose you're right but- no…"

Pearl was suddenly hit with a realization like lighting to the brain.

"What now P?"

"If Steven has Rose's gem then, then…."

"Then what?"

"Then he"ll go after Steven!"

Pearl, Amethyst and even Peridot were terrified about this. Peal grabbed Amethyst and started running to the warp pad until she gave Peridot some orders.

"Peridot go into town and find Steven!"

"Wait you're letting me go to town alone?"

"Just go!"

Peridot was surprised by the volume in her voice even in their fight Pearl usually spoke soft and quant.

"Hey P, where are we going?"

"We're gonna get Garnet so our chances our a little more in our favor, let's just hope that monster isn't causing any harm to the town…"

"The big-donut"

Lars was unnaturally happy, telling his coworker all about the match.

"You should've seen it, this guy was incredible, not only did he bet the Puma but he did it with one hand! HAHAHA He was so cool!"

"Hahaha sounds like a fun time dude…"

Before their conversation could go any further a certain assassin walked in.

"Yo were closing soon so "GASP" it's you!"

Tao walked toward the register and took out his gift card.

"May I have the Beach City espresso with two cups of cream?"

"Lars why don't you take this one? Lars?"

Lars was in total shock that Tao was right in front of him ordering coffee from him. Sadie quickly made the coffee then handed it to Tao.

"Here you are sir, that'll be 2.45."

"I have a gift card."

Sadie ran it through the register while Tao looked at the stunned Lars.

"What seems to be his problem?"

"Oh don't get me started… Here's your card sir, have a nice day!

"Thank you."

When Tao left Lars feel over in shock and amazement. Sadie looked over her stunned friend.

"I should probably call a doctor…."


	3. New acquaintances

"Beach"

Steven and Connie were sitting on the beach watching the new construction going on.

"Wow that house is going be just as big as the temple."

"Wonder who can afford that?"

As idea's rolled through Steven head he began to chant his ideas.

"I bet it's someone like Ranger Guy, someone super smart and nice who goes on all these adventure across the world!"

Connie couldn't help but giggle at Steven's comment.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up on that Steven."

While the two laughed Tao walked past them to see how his house was coming alone.

"Hello mister."

Tao looked down to see a small pudgy boy with curly hair greet him next to a young indian girl.

"What is it child?"

"Are you the owner of the new house?"

"Yes, my name is Tao Pai Pai."

Steven held out his hand politely.

"My name's Steven Universe, and this is my friend Connie Maheswaran."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Tao!"

Tao shook both of the children's hands.

"Likewise. Now what brings you here?"

"Oh we were just sitting at the beach watching the sunset."

Tao nearly rolled his eyes at such a naive and pure childlike reason to life. Connie took another look at the grand construction.

"How'd you afford to pay for such a grand house?"

"I did a lot of work for a lot of people my dear, and with talents like mine… Let's just say my services don't come cheap."

"Oh are you like a security guard like Connie's dad?"

"That's a nice way of putting it, yes."

From her knowledge of other countries Connie noticed Tao's robes and unique symbol.

"Are you a martial artist or something?"

"Yes. I have been one for quite some time."

Steven got super excited when an idea hit him.

"Oh you should go with Amnesty to the wrestling tournament! There was one last night and I heard that-"

"I know about the tournament boy, I already won."

Steven was shocked by his statement.

"Di- did you go up against someone name the Purple Puma?"

Tao gave out a laugh.

"That big oaf! He pretended to be some sort of warrior but he barely lasted a single strike!"

"You- you beat Amet- I mean the Purple Puma?"

Tao looked down at the boy.

"You question my abilities?"

Steven and Connie's eyes lit up with stars, and in unison shouted.

"WOW! Your so cool!"

Tao raised a confused eyebrow.

"Cool?"

"Can you fight like in the movies? Can you do a triple flying kick? Can you punch through walls? Can you do the sword boomerang? Can-"

Connie put her hand on Steven's mouth, knowing he wouldn't stop talking unless someone stopped him.

"What Steven is trying to say is that we think it's great you're a martial artist."

Tao gave a small amused smile.

"You are an amusing pair that's for sure…"

Tao looked at his giftcard.

"May I ask for both of your assistance?

"Sure!"

"Do any of you know any good food around here?"

Steven's eyes lit up with stars.

"My time has come….."

Tao curiously looked at the boy.

"What's wrong with his eyes?"

"Oh that just happens to him when he gets excited."

Steven grabbed Tao's hand and began to pull.

"Come on there so much to show you!"

They soon went from restaurant to restaurant.


	4. Speak his name

" _Beach City with Peridot"_

Peridot wandered the small city in search of Steven.

"Forty nine human minutes have passed since my search for Steven and The Tao, despite my initial thoughts of this planet's organic life form testaments from the Pearl had led me to believe that perhaps not all of this planet's natural organic creatures may not be as soft as expected. The search so far is unsuccessful, I doubt I will find Steven any time-"

"Hey Peridot!"

Steven was standing on a chair at a table waving like a madman trying to get his one sided relationship friends attention.

"Peridot! Peri! Peridot! It's me Steven! I'm yelling to get your attention!"

Peridot took a deep breath of frustration.

"Steven, Pearl has-"

Steven was too excited to even listen to Peridot.

"Hey have you ever had these fry bits?"

"Steven I-"

"Have you ever even had food before?"

"Steven-"

Steven then changed the subject once again realizing Connie was next with him.

" _GASP_! Have you even met Connie!"

Peridot was getting more and more flustered.

"Steven! I-"

"She's like one of the coolest people I know, top ten easy."

Connie waved her hand down modestly.

"Oh Steven, your making me blush!"

Peridot had taken enough.

"ENOUGH! STEVEN, I came down here cause Pearl wanted me to get you away from some psychopath named Tao!"

"Uh… Peridot….."

It was Peridots turn to not listen.

"But nooooooooo! I just need to hear about the Connie-bits, and the cool person fry, maybe I should just forget about saving you from an assassin!"

"Peridot seriously stop…."

She kept on going.

"And what kind of assassin is this guy anyway?! Is he so incompetent that he needs his outfit to say "Kill You" on it? Is he afraid people are going thinks he's an engineer or something! And who wears pink?!"

Steven and Connie just stared at the short gem who just used up all her energy and was facing the ground.

"Are you done?"

" _Pant, Pant._ Yeah. Yeah I'm good- Wait Steven what happened to your voice?"

Peridot looked at Steven and Connie who only pointed behind Peridot.

Upon turning around, Peridot was greeted by the glare of Mercenary Tao.


	5. First impressions

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!"

Tao was holding Peridot up by her pointy hair ready to tear off her head, while Steven and Connie were dangling by his arm trying to get him to stop.

"Now what did you say about my outfit?"

"Mr Tao please let her go!"

"Yeah she didn't mean it, it looks great!"

Tao began to squeeze her hair harder, Peridot felt that it was about to be torn out of her scalp.

"I could toss you across the country if I was so inclined."

Steven tried to pry Tao's arm off as tears formed in his eyes.

"Please Tao! Peridot must be mistaken! I don't want my new friends to fight!"

Tao looked into Steven's pleading eyes, something about the sheer incounce in them that while annoying was compelling to the immortal assassin. The boy honestly thought he wasn't a killer.

Tao dropped the gem flat on her butt.

"Can you two please get off of me now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry…"

Steven and Connie dropped down from Tao's arm, but Steven fell on his head and faced everyone upside down.

"So what brings you here, Dot?

Peridot repositioned her hair.

"*sigh* I told you not to call me that…. Ahem. Steven, Pearl requested that I am to bring you back to the barn at once."

"Aw really… That's like a five mile walk back! I thought she said I didn't have to work today."

"Well Pearl requested that you were to return immediately."

"Well I guess we should get going then. Bye Connie! Bye Tao! Sorry that Peridot thought you were a crazy killer!"

Steven waved as he began to walk with Peridot back to the barn but Tao had other plans.

"Wait!"

"What is it Tao?"

Tao walked up to Peridot.

"Peri was it?"

"No it's Peridot actually... Uh Mr Tao."

No wonder Pearl was so scared of this man he could kill her on a dime for nothing more than a comment on his wardrobe.

"I grievously apologize for my previous actions, I went a little overboard."

Peridot began to scream in her mind.

 ** _"A little overboard!? Implication of murder is a little overboard!?"_**

"Um it's fine…"

"No its not, allow me to make it up to you two, the least I could do is give you a ride back to your home."

Before Peridot could say anything Steven jumped in front of her.

"We'd love a ride!"

Peridot didn't even try to argue with Steven, she may not of known him long but she knew that he would stop at nothing to become an ally to a new arrival, or as Steven would say "become friends".

"Fine where is your vehicle of transportation?"

"Hm…"

Tao looked around for a brief moment until a large thick pine tree caught his attention.

"Both of you come here."

They followed Tao to the large tree confused of his motive.

"Here we go…"

Tao gave a light tap with his foot against the stump and to Stevens and Peridots surprise Tao lifted it from the ground like it was a piece of styrofoam.

"What direction did you say the barn was?"

"Um five miles South…"

"Let's see five miles south, no wind resistance…"

Tao began to calculate the level of force he needed to apply.

"Now!"

Tao threw the tree and it took of like a missile.

"Now what?"

Tao grabbed Steven and Peridot placing one on each shoulder he jumped on top of the flying tree.

"Hold on!"

Peridot was screaming in fear while Steven was screaming in a mixture of exhilaration, bewilderment, and the feeling that he might pee his pants.

…...

At the barn Greg was finishing up the touches on the roof of the barn.

"There we go, finally finished!"

Greg began to give a little dance of celebration but it was cut short by a tree soaring towards the barn with the speed of a missile.

"What the…."

It zoomed right past Greg's hair with the recoil of the wind pushing him back.

"Aw Gezz!"

Greg began to roll down the roof and was holding onto the edge of the roof with only a few fingers to support his weight.

"Man now I'm really regretting not going on that diet!"

On the ground Tao walked off the tree with a bewildered Steven and a shaking Peridot still gripping onto to Tao's shoulders.

"Were on the ground now you two."

The two had very different reaction, Steven jumped off with stars in his eyes.

"That was awesome! We were flying! And you threw the tree with one arm and it came here like you said and-"

Peridot fell off of Tao's shoulder shaking like a small dog.

"That was single handedly the most terrifying moment of my life."

"I hope we get to do that again sometime!"

"If I ever do that again it'll be too soon."

Both Stevens and Peridots rambling were interrupted when a single flipflop fell on Steven's head.

"What?"

Steven looked up a saw his father dangling by a few fingers.

"Um Steven a little help?"

The edge began to bend.

"No, no, no, NO!"

Greg began to fall as he screamed closing his eyes.

" **AAAHHHHHHhhhh** \- Huh?"

Greg opened his eyes seeing a pony-tailed man holding him up by his collar a few feet from the ground.

"Was the screaming really necessary?"

Tao dropped Greg from his collar, the former rock-star's face connected to the hard ground, at least it was better than it would of initially been.

"Man can't I have one day of work without falling off the roof?"

Before Greg could fully pull himself up Steven decided to introduce his father to Tao.

"Dad this is Mr Tao Pai Pai, he's new in town so I decided to show him around."

"It's nice to meet you sir, and thanks for the save."

"It was nothing."

Greg didn't want to make a bad impression on the man who just saved him.

"Do you want to come in for a bite?"

"Oh no, it fine I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! My family has an old saying "if someone saves your life you could at least invite them in for something to eat!"

Tao raised a confused eyebrow.

"That's an old saying?"

"My family was never very good with words…"

Tao looked around him Greg had a warm smile, Steven was still giddy, and Peridot was still shaking.

These people were actually being kind to him, this may be the new start he wanted.

"What do you have?"

Greg set up a small picnic table and him and Steven began to prepare food for their guest.

A solid half hour has passed between talking and eating, everyone was getting alone even Peridot began to warm up to Tao.

Things were going great until a scream was heard.

 **"** **I GOT YOU NOW, YOU MONSTER!"**

A spear was thrown at Tao at super speeds and began approaching his head.


	6. Those who don't learn history

Pearl was dragging Garnet to the barn with her, as the fusion saw very little point in this.

"Pearl it was over 5000 years ago, I doubt someone would still be after Rose especially after you were the one who attacked him."

"You don't understand Garnet, he is known as the eternal assassin, he one of the few people who survived Earth "Recreation" millions of years ago."

If Garnet's shades were not covering her eyes Pearl would see that Garnet had such a look it almost appeared she was looking down on Pearl like how she looks down on Steven.

"I thought you were a Gemist and didn't believe in Beerus, Buu, or anyone more powerful than a Gem?"

Pearl gave an embarrassed blush.

"O-o Okay so I may have said some... controversial things in the past but if I'm sure of anything now it's that this man needs to be stopped."

They stepped on a warped and were transported near the barn.

"Pearl if this assassin beat Rose in her prime, what do you think I can do?"

"Your future vision will assist us in predicting each of his attacks while me and Amethyst will use our ranged weaponry to keep him at a distance and once we were him down we fuse to deliver the final blow, but we must be careful, cunning, and most importantly subtle-"

"Yo P check this out!"

Amethyst was peeking through the corner of the barn, when Pearl checked it out she saw Tao already there, forcing Steven and Greg to feed him.

"So P, do you think we should wait until he's done and attack him when he least expect it-"

Pearl was already gone, she threw her spear at Tao with the intent of a fatal blow.

 **"** **I GOT YOU NOW YOU MONSTER!"**

"Huh?"

The spear was centimeters from Tao's neck but the assassin quickly kicked the tip of the blade sending the spear off in a different direction.

Steven looked at Pearl with a mixture of shock and terror in his eyes.

"Pearl what are you doing?!"

"Get back Steven!"

"But-"

"I said **GET BACK!"**

Pearl pushed Steven into the barn as she two summoned dual swords.

"So we meet again again….. Tao."

Dead silence filled intoxicated the air, wind slowly blew Tao's pony tail in the air, as Pearl's glare reached its max Tao broke the silence.

"Do… Do I know you?"

Pearl's eyes nearly fell from her sockets in disbelief, surely he would remember a warrior like a gem. Right?

"D- Don't play dumb assassin, you can't fool me!"

"I'm not trying to fool anyone I honestly don't know who you are…"

 **"** **WE FOUGHT 5000 YEARS AGO!** I'm the Crystal Gem Pearl! Leader of Rose Quartz's first rebellion division! Surely you remember a warrior gem like me!"

"If I don't remember you than I probably had a good reason to, now get lost."

Tao turned around and began to walk away from a very enraged Pearl.

"Don't you dare treat me like a joke!"

Pearl jumped in the air hoping to get the drop on Tao literally and figuratively.

 **"** **TAO!"  
**  
Before Pearl managed to land a hit Tao turned around so fast that it created a small shockwave around him, he than struck Pearl in the stomach with an elbow strike.

Pearl was sent back twenty feet but regained her balance in midair and landed gracefully on her feet almost like a ballerina but with the determination and skill of a samurai.

Amethyst rushed over to Pearl trying to help in anyway.

"You alright P?"

"I'm fine just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all."

"Just a little tip, if you're planning on assassinating someone don't yell out their name before you attack…"

Tao gave a smug snake like grin that only boiled Pearl rage even more.

"I must admit attacking me head on is very brave, not the smartest idea of your life but it's far from the worst decision you made today."

Amethyst smashed her fist together.

"Oh it's on pinky! Time for a rematch!"

Amethyst began to charge a spin dash creating sparks below as she rolled in place.

"Wait that voice sounds…"

"CANNONBALL!"

Amethyst dashed towards Tao with the speed of a missile tearing up the ground as she made her way towards Tao.

Tao held out both of his arms holding the spinning bullet back.

 **"** **Don't…** **Get…** **Carried Away!"  
**  
Tao then redirected Amnesty course by throwing her at Pearl, the spinning ball of destruction nearly took her head off if she hadn't avoided it at the last minute.

Pearl ran over to Amethyst who was indented in a fence.

"Amethyst try to avoid head on attacks he'll destroy you!"

The purple gem blew her hair out of her face.

"No really? I thought it was opposite day and we were suppose to get our butts kicked."

…

"You're being facetious with me aren't you?"

"No I was being sarcastic P, I ain't German or nothing."

Amethyst stood up and transformed into her hulking Purple Puma form and flexed her muscles.

"So you are that same warrior from last night. Don't you remember how this turned out last time?"

"Well this time is your last time!"

"That doesn't make sense..."

Amethyst charged out Tao but a simple palm strike from him sent her flying into a tree, but she got back up.

"The sun was in my eyes!"

Smashed back into a tree.

"Lucky shot!"

Smashed back into a tree.

"Just psyching you out!"

Smashed back into a tree.

"Full power charge!"

Smashed back into a tree.

"Can't keep me down!"

...

Guess what happens next?

"OW! Come on!"

Pearl only watched as each time Amethyst charged Tao knocked her back with minimal effort but she kept coming back for more.

Pearl couldn't tell if this was tenacious or just plain idiotic.

"Gonna get you this time!"

And she was currently leaning towards the latter.

"OW!"

Pearl then knew why they were losing, this whole time Garnet was simply watching from afar with her arms folded, and the same deadpan expression on her face.

"Garnet why aren't you doing anything!"

"I am doing something."

"What?"

"Spectating."

Pearl was her breaking point, not only did her most hated enemy return but he didn't have the decency to recognize her what was worse was that Garnet didn't even pretend to care.

"THAT'S IT NO MORE FOOLING AROUND. **AMETHYST!** "

Amethyst was facing down in the dirt.

"Yo."

"We need Opal!"

Amethyst stood up from the ground and spat out a rock.

"You know what's weird? Rock taste better after each time you eat one!"

Amethyst gave pearl a cheerful look but all she got in return was a cold furious stare.

"Ok…"

That's all Amethyst could muster, no jokes, no clever comment, nothing.

"What's this?"

Tao watched confused as the two gems began to quickly dance in the middle of their fight, suddenly their bodies glowed in a brilliant light as their physical mass disappeared when the light faded a new being emerged, she had a tall figure, multiple arms and her hair tied up in gigantic pony tail.

"Wh- What on Earth is this?"

The new gem summoned a whip and spear and fused them together creating a bow, a beam of energy formed when she pulled back the string against the bow, this time the Gem gave a cocky smirk.

"Fusion."

An arrow shaped beam of energy raced its way towards Tao, the assassin quickly jumped into the air narrowly avoiding the attack, Opal formed several more arrows.

"I won't let you get away that easy!"

A swarm of arrows approached Tao, but he was always one step ahead of them narrowly avoiding every arrow creating a series of explosions behind him.

"You can't keep dodging forever!"

The symphony of explosions tipped over Stevens interest, he came running only to see Opal trying to kill his new friend.

"Opal stop! Please!"

The gem didn't hear him, she was so consumed by her mission to kill Tao she never stopped firing.

"Please stop!"

Seeing Steven in possible danger Garnet dashed over to Opal and grab one of her arms.

"PEARL! You have to stop-"

Garnet was quickly knocked away as a single swipe from the stronger fusion was enough to decide their match.

As Opal charged up her most powerful arrow, Steven ran twenty feet in front of her trying get her attention.

 **"** **PEARL! AMETHYST!"**

While finishing up her attack a single word escaped the fusions lips.

"Steven?"

However it was too late the arrow had been fired, Steven was like a deer caught in between burning light that would cease him from existence.

" **STEVEN**!"

" **STEVEN**!"

"Dumb boy!"

A blur of pink intercepted the beam, shielding Steven from any harm.

As the smoke cleared Steven looked up at who saved him.

"Mi- Mister Tao?"

Steven tried to touch Tao, but his skin emanated heat from the blast burned the skin on Steven's hand.

"You attack me, you attack my host, and you ruined my outfit!"

Tao pointed at the Gem, energy began to pulse through his entire body to the tip of his finger forming a burning light.

 **"** **DODON RAY!"**

In a instance the burning beam pierced the fusions body separating the two gems.

"Ugrh… Pearl are you okay?"

Weakly on the ground Amethyst was quickly pushed away, as Pearl looked up she saw the immortal assassin who began to glow with a murderous aura.

"You said we fought before… **Perhaps I should remind you of how terrifying I can be?"**

Before Tao could grab Pearls throat and crush her in his hand, the small pudgy boy who offered to try food stood in his way.

"What are you doing boy? Stand aside!"

"Tao please stop! I don't know all this stuff about you as an bad person or Pearl being mad at you, but what I do know is that if you're really not a bad person like I think, than no one else has to get hurt."

Tao stared at the boy, he was ignorant and naive of how the world truly works but maybe that's why he drew people towards him in a warm manner.

"Fine…"


	7. Calm after the storm

"You idiot!"

Garnet's massive stone gauntlet crashed into Pearls head with the force of a meteor. Pearl was already having a hard time assessing the situation, she didn't need her gem shattered either.

"What's the matter with you Gar-"

"What's wrong with me!? Your unreasonably obsessive anxious attitude nearly got us, you and Amethyst killed! Attacking an unprovoked human, forcing Amethyst to fuse, and nearly KILLING STEVEN! All because you have some five thousand year old petty grudge after losing a fight?!" Garnet voice was like booming thunder during a lightning storm, despite her usually cool attitude she could be pushed over the edge at times.

 **"** **HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN PETTY!?"**

And during those times it was best to stay away.

Silence.

The entire world seemed to be in a state of a total lack of noise, even a gust of wind would sound like a gunshot, but two words not even as loud as a baby mouse's whisper managed to break the void of silence that had befall upon the earth.

"I'm sorry…"

Pearl clenched her fist, her body began to tremble like a newborn pup.

"I'm sorry, I was weak and afraid, even if their was only the smallest chance of someone wanting to hurt Steven, I would rather have my gem shattered than watching him getting hurt."

Tears began to roll down Pearls cheeks, but a thumb began to gently wipe it away.

Garnet took off her sunglasses.

"Pearl you are many things, your smart, graceful, overprotective, maternal, irrational and slightly odd at times, but you are not weak."

Pearl whipped away her tear and gave a small smile; Garnet didn't enjoy give Pearl this kind of support, after all these years Pearl should know how amazing she already is.

"Th- Thanks Garnet."

Garnet put her shades back on showing Pearl that she was back to business.

"Good, but now I think you owe someone an apology."

"Your right Steven deserves an explanation for-"

"Not Steven."

"Oh Amethyst then for fo-"

"Not Amethyst."

"Greg…." Pearl was going to go through everyone in Beach City before she would admit it.

"Pearl… You know who."

Steven brought Tao to the barn and began to patch up his wounds, well sorta Steven kept on licking his hand then rubbed it on Tao's back, not only was Steven unable to use his healing spit, but Tao's only "wounds" were some burnt clothes, singed hair, and a messed up ponytail.

"Please stop it boy." The child was probably in a state of hysteria, that could be the only explanation for him thinking his spit could substitute as medical support.

"No don't worry I can fix it!"

Despite nearly being killed by him on two separate occasions Amethyst nonchalantly walked up to Tao with her hands resting on the back of her head like nothing had happen.

"So T man-"

"It's just Tao actually."

"Gotcha Mr. T! Pearl said that you fought like a few thousand years ago. So how are you still alive, shouldn't you be all old and pruney like Greg's gut?"

"Hey it's not that bad…" The moment Greg laid a hand hand on his stomach that he may forever have the soul of a rocker but he certainly did not have the body anymore.

"It's a simple answer actually, I'm immortal."

"You know just saying that your answer is simple doesn't mean that it actually is tho." Amethyst claimed with a facial expression that would be the very definition for "Duh…."

Tao wasn't getting tired of her childish attitude, he couldn't tell if she was being a cocky smartass or was just dumb as bricks.

"Let me make this as simple as possible, a long time ago their was a special kind of water that when someone drank it, it would give the user eternal youth and immortality, so they can't die of age, poisons, diseases, or anything of that nature. I still keep some in an old gourd in case someone wants to buy some but no one has been able to meet the requirements of my price." After explaining his story he saw Amethyst rudely pretending to be asleep.

"Man you sure know how to bore someone out of their skull, I had a better time watch Pearl clean up the house after I make a mess." The assassin was beginning to rethink his decision on going easier on her, maybe a few more strikes would improve her attitude.

"Hey Tao this should help!" Greg threw an old shirt that read "Mr. Universe".

"What's this?" Tao took a long stare at the shirt, it had an odd aroma to it.

"Oh it's one of my old T-shirts from my days as a rockstar, Marty had me make a least two hundred of them, now there used as blankets or extra towels." Greg's van was full of these things, out of two hundred T-Shirts he only managed to get rid of one, and it was free.

"Why does it smell like smoke, grass, and tears?" Greg knew he had to give an G rated answer in front of Steven and the other gems.

"Uh… It was just the 80's man." Yeah that sounded good.

"Well this should do for now until my tailor is done with my other clothes." When Tao slipped on the shirt it made Greg feel just a little more inadequate, Tao had to be like a bazillion years old but he had a body that looked like it was chiseled from granite.

"Now how much would you like?" Greg was taken off guard.

"Uh pardon?"

"How much is it for the shirt? I'm sure I can meet your price." Tao was already armed with his wallet and his endless supply of cash.

"No, no, no it's free. It's the least I could do after Pearl… Uh- Kinda freaked out."

Pearl slowly and begrudgingly feet to she knew that this had to be done, but she really, really, really, reeeeeeeeealy didn't want to admit she was wrong about an ASSASSIN (Seriously was she the only one here who knew what that word meant?), but she knew it would at least make Steven happy.

"Um excuse me Tao?" When Tao looked at her she had a flashback of a evil cruel man who had just beaten her to a near shattered state then proceeded to brutalize Pearl's rose. Stars Why did she have to apologize to him? She'd rather face the entire Diamond Authority than this monster.

'Pearl! You're okay!" Steven plunged into Pearl's stomach with even more tears in eyes than earlier.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry you got beaten up because of me!" Pearl gently ruffled her surrogate childs hair and looked him in the eye.

"No Steven. You don't need to apologize, in fact I'm the one who needs to apologize. To you and… Pearls gritted her teeth trying to keep the words from escaping her mouth.

"To Tao….." Tao slowly turned his head to Pearl direction, god even that face made her want to try and kill him, those cold smug eyes, his haughty attitude, and that mustache that hung on the top of his lip like a rattlesnake lying atop of a rock.

"You again? Are you going to try and kill me again?" Tao took a long, long, loooooooooong pretentious sip from a juice box Steven gave him, oh my stars he acted like he was drinking out of the holy grail.

"If you do, may I suggest a more subtle approach, or perhaps… I'll just kill you." Tao gave a cold sinister look that would cause the most hardened warriors to shudder.

"Just kidding."

The only thing that Pearl could process in her head was

 _NOT FUNNY_


	8. Old habits

This was a very weird day for Pearl to say the least.

Perhaps it was the world's deadliest assassin getting friendly with her surrogate son and to make it all stranger everyone else seemed to find that there was an assassin here.

However no matter what everyone else said Pearl still held a rich thesaurus of reasons to hate and fear the immortal assassin, but she knew she couldn't force him to leave through physical force so she tried a different angle.

"Well it was very nice to see you Mister Tao but were very busy right now and I'm sure you need to head back on a plane to whatever cave or dungeon you live-" Steven enthusiastically jumped in.

"Actually Pearl, Tao is moving here to Beach City so he'll always be around, won't that be great!?" Pearl gave a long unenthusiastic begrudging groan.

"Oh that's just…. SIGH" Great that's just great, the person Pearl feared the most would be a minute away, if everyone was so open to the idea of having a psychopath as a neighbor then maybe they should bake him a cake and invite him to dinner.

"Actually I should probably get back to my hotel now. I'll see you all around." Tao fetched the tree he used as transportation.

"Bye Tao see you later!" Steven waved his new friend as he traveled through the air.

Pearl kneeled down and placed her hands on Stevens shoulders.

"Steven I think we need to have a serious talk later."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So you and mom lost to Tao?" Pearl finished explaining the story as Steven buried himself in his sleeping bag.

"Yes. You see Steven Tao is a very dangerous man and I don't want you to be around him."

"Just cause he is dangerous doesn't mean he is dangerous." Pearl looked at Steven confused.

"From what I hear you attacked him and he was just defending himself, he was even nice enough to spare you and Mom." Pearl had a weak smile.

"Oh Steven I know you want to believe in everyone but people like Tao… Their… Their a special case, I wouldn't put too much faith in him." Pearl adjusted his pillow and made sure he was comfy for the night.

"Yeah but YAWN Peridot and Lapis were mean but they changed I'm sure Tao can change too…" As Steven fell asleep Pearl gently kissed the top of his forehead.

"I hope you'll understand one day Steven."

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Today was the big day, it has been a very long time since Tao has had a real house, for the past few thousand million millennium's Tao would just stay at a hotel being waited on hand and foot or the residence of his latest victim but now he decided it was about time to settle down.

The word mansion would be a grave understatement, the word fortress would be more suitable; it looked like something out of a fantasy novel not that it was similar to a castle but more like it was so impressive and unbelievable you would only think to see it on the cover of a fantasy novel

Tao meet with a very shaky contractor, the man was sweating so much someone would think he had just ran a thousand miles.

"Th- The house is finished sir, over seventy five hundred acres just like you requested."

Tao took a few steps inside the house to inspect the quality of the house, the contractor followed like a nervous shadow.

Tao slowly stroked a finger across the woods much to the contractor's fear, knowing a single mistake could result in death.

"The wood?"

"Uh pink ivory, sandal wood, bocote and mahogany just like you wanted."

"And the glass?"

"Oh UL 752 Level 8 Fiberglass sir capable of stopping a military assault rifle."

"Good. Now what about the other rooms?"

The contractor quickly flipped through the living accustoms the master assassin wanted.

"So um sir we gulp. We meet all your requirements you uh wanted. Seven bathrooms, two billiard rooms, the library, the dojo, the trophy room, the wine cellar, the kitchen, the tea house, the bath house, the artillery room, the dining hall, the thirty four meter long pool, the koi pond, the gym, the game room, the ten master size bedrooms and it all connects to your casino via underground transportation that only people with the keycard can access."

"Good now I would want- Wait what?"

"Is something wrongs sir?"

"What casino I don't have a casino. And why would would I need ten master size bedrooms plus a game room?"

"Well technically only nine of them are master bedroom the other one is a guests room th- WHOA"

Tao lifted the man a few feet off the ground and stared deep into his pathetic soul.

"Who… Told… You… To install them?" Each word was delivered slow and demandingly.

"Your company sir! The wu- one who payed us half in advance!" If the contractor had a scale of one to ten of how scarred he was right now he'd be on about forty.

"What was their name?"

The plump pencil pusher quickly sorted through his papers to the name.

"Uh broke words sir!" He shouted in a frenzy.

"Broke words?" Just saying that outloud sounded ridiculous.

"Waitwaitwait! I meant to say this sir!" The contractor flashed the company who signed off like his life depend on it, once Tao saw the company's name he gave a rather annoyed sigh.

"Get out. You'll get the other half in about two to three days." Tao sounded much more annoyed than angry right about now.

"Really? You're not going kill me?"

"Not unless you continue to pester me." The man quickly ran as fast as his stubby little legs could possible move.

Tao was not in the mood for this what could his old team from two years want from him? The autocratically disabled bastard probably wanted to drag him into a war now that broke out of prison.

Tao did wonder however if the others would be their though? Not the mindless cronies the bastard has had like a old women hoarding a bunch of cats; he wanted to know if the others would be there.

Like the crazy priest? Or the rampaging blonde idiot? Would the pathetic coward and his psychotic little girlfriend be there? What about the near speechless demon woman? He knew the explosive maniac would be there, anywhere mayhem could be caused he would be there.

Whos knows what the bastards plan was. Maybe they were going overthrow a kingdom, maybe they were going steal an ancient weapon, or maybe just some good old mercenary work. That would be very entertaining…

NO.

Tao couldn't get all nostalgic right now, he came here to get away from his old life of violence, now he just wanted an eternity of peace was that too much to ask?

Tao decided it would be best that if he now decided to get to know the more run-of-the-mill people of Beach City.

As Tao walked the streets of Beach City he couldn't help but overhear the wisperful gospels about him, mainly when he passed a shop that smelled strongly of fish and melted cheeses, out of the corner of his eye he saw two young girls both with dark skin, black hair, and both wore identical pizza aprons he could only guess that they worked in a family restaurant.

"Hey Kiki check it out, its that new rich guy that moved here, ya think with all that money he could hire someone who made better fashion choices for him." This one spoke with a tone that could only be described as… Teenager.

"Jenny be nice. Maybe if you gave a compliment every now and then someone would leave you a tip." This one sounded much more mature and respectful than her sister.

"KIKI! JENNY! You don't talk to or about people who haven't bought our pizza yet! Bad for business!" Yelled thick accented man he could only assume was the owner of the restaurant.

He then passed a rather husky teenager with fry like hair who tried to "capture" him so he could confess that he was a government project gone rouge, a quick flick effectively knocked the chubby conspiracy out for at least a hour or so, Tao could've killed him on the spot but quickly reminded himself that he was going stop killing for a while, it is kinda like when people go on those paleo diets, they know that after a month or so they'll go back to their old ways just hopefully in smaller increments.

After a half an hour Tao was given an ad campaign flyer from a stuttering mayor, a glow stick from a scrawny teenager who said "Everyone in Beach City needs one of these babies in case there's a emrgcy rave." or something odd like that, and a coupon for Fun-Land.

He was having a rather obscure day but nothing too out of the ordinary for him, until he walked up to a small pale boy on the sidewalk who blocked the path.

The child wore red footie pants, a white sweater with a red periwinkle shirt tied around his neck like an ascot. The kid had pale yellow skin that almost looked like the flesh of an onion, and to make the resemblance more conving he had a small flop of blonde hair pointing up on his head.

"What do you want?" The child was unresponsive he simply stared at Tao with his unblinking eyes.

"Do you need directions or something?" Again not a single word was uttered.

This was getting weird even for Tao.

"Okay I'll just step around you…" As Tao paced around the little boy, he noticed that the child refused to break eye contact with him as he rotated his head as if he were an owl.

"Weird kid…" Tao would of liked to brush this off like it was a one off encounter but the boy once again appeared in front of him.

"What do you want directions?" The child gave off a rather eerie vibe, along with his mute tendencies made him resemble something like a slasher movie villain.

Tao picked up the odd little boy then jumped to the rooftop of a small briefcase store, placing him on top; he wasn't directory hurting the child so it would the kids own fault if he got hurt.

Things were back to normal… for a few minutes until the boy appeared right in front of him.

"What! How di- Where?!" Tao was flabbergasted, this pale boy was a frightening enigma, Tao wouldn't get any peace until he faced this problem head on.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" Much to Tao's surprise the kid took out a picture with a man on it, the man was thin as a pencil, had sunken in eyes, and jagged teeth, and it had appeared that someone had added red circle around his head as well as big words colored in red marker that read "BIG BRO'S GROSS FAKE DAD, PLEASE ELIMINATE, LOVE ONION"

"Is your name Onion?" The boy nodded his head; of course his name was Onion.

"Well Onion I'm very flattered, and frankly you have very excellent taste, because I'm very go-" Tao scoffed, never one to shy away from inflating his own edo. "Well frankly I'm the best assassin there is, but I'm trying to lay off the assassination for a while, but once i'm out of retirement, you'll be my very first client, I won't even charge you, okay?" Onion gave a faint smile, Tao couldn't tell if this was a genuine smile or a repressing eternal rage smile.

Then the imp of a boy wrapped his arms against his leg in a friendly embrace; taken by surprise, and with little knowledge of how to comfort children (other than what he's seen on TV and movies) he petted the boy on the top of his head.

"Um okay… Can you let go now?" Onion just held on for the next ten secound without any response until he arbutltly let go.

"Hey kid do you want to see something cool?" Onion nodded his head.

The two spent the rest of the day with Tao vaporizing ketchup packets that Onion threw in the air, Tao had to admit it, he was finding himself having fun with the odd little boy.

After dropping the boy off at his home, Tao headed back to his home, he put on his silky robes and took his time enjoying his personalized wine.

While sitting in his cusioned throne he begun to try and enjoy his new boring life-

A sound emerged from his desks, when Tao heard it his whole world was pratcicly flipped upside down.

 ***** purupurupuru *** *** purupurupuru *** *** purupurupuru *****

He hesitated, should he pick it up? He knew who it was and what was probably going happen after they talked. If he started now it meant he would have to pack his bags and travel around the world making his new home pointless, then again their trips were quite fun and there is no such things as not enough money.

 ***** purupurupuru *** *** purupuru- **Ca LICK!**

Acting out on sheer impulse Tao found himself holding the receiver.

"What do you want you sandy bastard?"

A low intimidating voice filled the room that even unnerved the likes of Tao(Though barely)

"Charming as always, I hoped you like my little gift,now, it's time to come out of retirement old man"


	9. Future friend or foe?

The room was dimly lit, the air was silent, not a sound could be heard, it was like the atmosphere itself wasn't trying to disturb the two titans talking on the phone.

"So what did you think of my little welcoming present?" The man on the phone sounded like a combination of a deep relaxed voice of a spy movie villain, and a confident chess player who already knows he has Checkmate.

"Usually most people just buy flowers as a housewarming gift, not half of the house itself…"

"Its nice to see your perpetual cynicism is alive as ever, but you should know I didn't call for back and forth banter." Tao thought of simply hanging up, but he knew if he did it would only make things worse.

"Fine. If were done with the pleasantries let's cut the crap and get to the point, I'm not going work with you anymore, got it? I'm retired. End of story." The room was now dead silence for a whole minute, neither one held up on the other making the atmosphere rather eerie.

Until a distinct laugh shattered the silence.

"KUHAHAHAHA! Do you really think you can fool me Tao, hell do you think you can even fool yourself?" Tao said nothing. "Men like you don't get to go home and retire, what do you think's gonna happen? Try and start a family, i'm sure it will be lovely watching the people you love grow old and decrypted while you look the same; face it Tao, the only time you're truly alive is when you kill. The high you get from drawing blood, you never truly cared about the money, it's all about the fun."

Tao was silent, as much as he wanted to he couldn't disagree, he so close to falling off the waggon again.

"Tell me… The reason for all this. The reason you retired. How much of it has to do with that brat?"

Tao nearly dropped the phone, he may of just meet the kid but he knew doesn't deserve whatever his "Old Friend" has planned.

"How do yo-"

"How do I know you went out of your way to save some snot nosed brat or that you just spent the last week cozying up to the residents in Beach City Would you believe a lucky guess?" He spoke consideringly with clear malicious intent.

Tao clenched the phone with his hand, he had to restrain himself from destroying everything around him.

"I don't care about you or the gang, if you lay a single hair on that boy I will personally kill you!" Tao felt his ki rising, his body began to emit a aura of gleaming heat.

"KUHAHA! Do I sense a hint of fatherly instinct? You should know well by now that- ***KLINK*** Tao slammed his end down finishing the conversation.

"Sandy bastard…."

Meanwhile in a underground office a large burly man laid down on his personalized throne, the room was rather dark with the only present light was the reflection of a outlandishly large aquarium.

A bald man with dark skin and a broad chest was the only one else present.

"I take it he didn't accept our invite?" His boss didn't respond, he merely opened up a drawer full of expensive looking cigars, cueing his employee to walk over to his side.

"Cap." Like an animal trained to follow an order, the dark skinned man brought his curled up finger to the tip of the cigar, oddly enough with a downward thrust of his finger the man made a perfect cut, removing the cap completely.

"No Daz, he'll end up here one way." A small but bright flame lit up the dim room and the end of his cigar.

"How can you be so sure? I worked with him too and Tao doesn't seem like someone who comes crawling back.." A cloud of smoke hit the top of the roof, and almost symbolically a large reptilian hybrid came swimming in the aquarium behind the relaxed crime boss.

A sly smile spread across the man's face. "Oh he's not going comeback crawling to us, were going to find him and remind about all the fun our little gang used to have."

The man came into the light, fully revealing himself. He was tall, at least eight feet with enough muscle to match all while covered in a luxurious fur coat, his right hand was glistening with several expensive ring while his left hand was replaced with improbable oversized golden hook; however his most notable feature was his movie monster scar mark across his face.

This man is the King of the Desert, the Scourge of the Sand, the former Schibikikiu of the sea.

 **SIR CROCODILE: CURRENT BOUNTY** **Six hundred eighty million**


	10. Approaching Storm

A bright light shined at Tao's resting eyes, he squinted his eyes in annoyance, right now he didn't want to wake up,he wanted to lay back in his chair and just sleep forever; however the bright rays of light coming through his window disagreed with Tao, he cracked his neck a bit to get him put out of the early morning funk.

Tao was dressed in a silky white robe which looked very similar to his gi, it even had the infamous "KILL YOU" sign on the back.

As he took his first step of the day he knocked several empty wine bottles across the floor, usually, this would be the sign of an obvious alcoholic, ever since Tao drank from the eternal elixir his body would heal much faster than others.

While it took him decades to heal from being the horribly disfigured atrocity Son Goku turned him into, most cuts and burns healed in minutes, he didn't have to worry about internal bleeding or broken bones unless he exerted too much ki; in fact he didn't even have to train to upkeep his body (Though this doesn't stop him from his rigorous training)

However, despite all these luxuries, immortality did have one downside:

BOREDOM.

Fighters these days only lasted one or two strikes before they dropped dead, the only people he's meet in the past century that he knew have survived his attacks is his old mercenary team and those gems.

Those gems…

THE BOY!

The gems were probably training the boy, that's why the one called Pearl was trying to kill him he was their apprentice. Now that's what Tao needed, a new apprentice, a loyal apprentice, his last apprentice was in the mid-seventies and while he perfected every physical technique Tao had, he refused to open his mind to any spiritual training.

But children like Steven are so easy to mold. Tao quickly threw off his robe, put his pink gi on and headed outside.

 _*GRUUUUUUUUUUUULLL*_

Tao's stomach had to remind him that the only food he had eaten in the past few days were fried bits, coffee, and some juice, he wouldn't mind a genuine meal.

Unfortunately, Beach Cities food seemed to consist of gimmicks or unhealthy snacks, Tao decided to try that pizza place he passed by yesterday.

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the fish, more precisely its smell. The smell overpowered any other scents that may have been in the room, though the customers there didn't really seem to mind.

"JENNY! Customer ten o'clock!" The thickly accented man yelled at one of his twin daughters.

She gave a smug laidback look with her eyes nearly closed. "Daddy it's two P.M…." The father did not look amused at all by this joke though, to be honest, it made Tao chuckle a bit.

When Tao lifted up the piece of pizza it automatically slumped down as if even the pizza itself knew it was bad.

Despite the pizzas near inedible quality he did enjoy the sides he ordered, the potato wedges were excellent, it made him wonder why didn't the place just serve fries.

However, Tao's meal was interrupted by the ranting of a human potato with hair.

"Don't be deceived by the snake in the grass people! The World Government is after this man for a reason, he's an experiment gone rogue!" He was waving around several fliers as well as a wanted poster that he clearly printed out from his computer.

Ronaldo passed out a wanted poster to each restaurant patron, though each person crumbled up and tossed out each hand out.

Ronaldo younger (And much more balanced) brother Peede, stepped in to try and stop him from embarrassing himself.

"Uh, Ronaldo… I think you should know-"

"No need to thank me for opening your eyes, Peede! The only thank's I need is the knowledge that the once small minded people of Beach City now see the world as-" He was cut off by Peede's loud clap to get his attention.

"You know people can photoshop pictures of people to make fake wanted posters right?"

"Yeah but-"

"And you got this one of the internet right? Not from an official paper drop off?"

"Yeah but-"

"And look right here you can see the official website you printed it out from." Peede pointed to the bottom right which in small font read "not officially affiliated with the World Government".

"Well. Yeah! _PFTTTTTT_! I Uhh. _UHHHH_! Like _PFFT CUFFFF_!" Ronaldo continued to scoff constantly as he stormed away, likely to blog about this.

Peede let out a bothered sigh, then turned to Tao.

"Sorry about my brother, he's pretty weird."

"Does Beach City get a lot of wanted posters?" Peede almost laughed.

"Nay, with all the crazy superheroes, villains, and pirates Beach City is pretty much the only safe place in the world… You know aside from the occasional rock monster."

After finishing the meal, Tao headed outside only to hear a series of screams and metal clanks.

A large orange gem monster with purple spots began to storm the beach, it was about the size of a beetle car, its round body with spikes covering its head was being carried by its two hulking arms that were thick like logs and despite not having eyes it did little to hinder the monster's ability to terrorize.

This would no more challenging than some light breathing exercises.

However, Tao was stopped hard when he saw the same girl from yesterday charging at the monster wielding a pink sword that should've been to much for her to carry.

"HERE I GO!" The beast swatted at Connie but the young sword fighter flipped through the air easily avoiding its strike, while in mid-air Connie gave a quick swing to the monsters back while it failed to poof it, it did do some serious damage.

The beast roared in rage and began to charge at the young warrior like a mad bull, but Connie didn't run, at least she didn't run away.

With the two charging at one another it looked like Connie would surely be flattened, but right as the gem tried to strike her Connie dropped to her knees and started sliding towards it, she quickly thrust the sword impaling the creatures round belly, as second later the monster poofed away leaving behind a small orange gem.

Intrigued by her skill a new idea was soon planted in Tao's mind. "Perhaps a second disciple would further benefit me."

Connie wiped the sweat from her brow and took a quick chug of one of the water bottles her mother packed her.

" _WHEW_ Oh hey Mr. Tao!" She greeted the seasoned warrior politely.

"Hello their child, I must say you were very impressive dealing with that beast."

Connie blushed a bit.

"Oh well you know, I've been training with Pearl for a while so I guess I should be pretty good."

So Tao's theory was correct the gems have been training their own warriors, interesting.

"I see. Tell me how many students do the gems have as of now?" If Tao was going be a teacher again he would need to know all he can about his potential rival.

"Oh. Just me and Steven sir."

Really that was it? If the gems were so focused on training just two kids then why weren't they any better.

"I see. How would you feel like training under me? Under my tutelage, you will become a master swordsman and I'll even teach you some moves that not even those gems can." Tao saw the excitement in Connie's eyes for a brief moment but it quickly disappeared.

"No. No I'm sorry I can't, with school coming up and Mom wanting me to plan for college I can't balance all of this-

"Bring your parents over for dinner tomorrow at Seven I'm sure I can change their minds." If this was Tao awhile back he would have simply killed the Maheswaran and kidnapped Connie but this was the new Tao, so there was an eighty percent chance he wouldn't kill them.

"Oh, where would you like to go, Kofi's Pizza?"

"My place, make sure to come at seven sharp." Connie was mildly stunned this was the first time she was going eat at a super fancy place(even if that place was some rich guys house).

* * *

As Tao walked back home a weasely man with purple hair dressed entirely in white quickly scurried into a back alley, he was breathing heavily as if he had just experienced a life and death situation.

" _Haaa... Ha…_ Crap that was terrifying." This man was an agent of the Cipher Poll branch of the World Government, his name was Spandam.

"Come on. Come on. Pick up Lucci!" Spandam clutching the Den Den Mushi shaking but then like a breath of fresh air Lucci picked up.

Lucci along with a small group of agents approached an old church in the hills.

"What is it Spandam?" Lucci was clearly agitated when he heard Spandams croaking voice.

"It's him! It really is Tao! Apparently, that blogger was right!" There was a long pause between the two.

"Interesting…"

"Interesting!? This isn't interesting for me! Do you know what he's going do to me?! Why the hell did you even send ME here?"

"Stop whining dumbass, you're so weak I doubt that he'll even notice you." Spandam was on some level relieved despite Lucci's unyielding verbal abuse.

"So what is our next move."

"Stay there for now and keep an eye on him, I'll inform the Gorosei then we will go from there." Lucci quickly hung up.

As they approached a small town, a swordsman with a sharp nose walked next to his side

"So, you ready?" Lucci nodded his head as the two came face to face with the former warlord of the sea.

"So I'm guessing your Crocodile?" The large man merely ignored them while taking a sip of his drink.

"Kuhahaha. CP0 huh? I didn't think my new crew has drawn this much attention, oh well, I suppose we should get rid of any witnesses."

Lucci raised a confused eyebrow.

"We?"

"Oh let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Bayonet priest?" The second Crocodile said that a bayonet was thrown a Lucci at hypersonic speeds; before it could impale Lucci Kaku intercepted the blade cutting it half with his own sword.

"Who in the hell?"

A large scarred priest began to ominously walk towards the marines, he bore an intense look of a bloodthirsty warrior all the while delivering a prayer while cherishing a blade in each hand, he bore an insane look of a bloodthirsty warrior all the while delivering a prayer while cherishing a blade in each hand.

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potter's vessel. Be wise now, therefore ye kings. Be admonished ye judges of the earth. Serve the lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little. Amen" This was the Bayonet Priest, God's Monster, The Paladin, Father Alexander Anderson.

Lucci and Kaku began to harness their Zoan Devil Fruit transforming into a Leopard and a Giraffe respectively.

Anderson and Kaku's blades clashed creating a powerful shockwave around them sending the weaker agents flying away, Lucci charged toward Anderson but small sand tornado blocked the way the tornado soon manifested back into Crocodile.

"You and your associates are under arrest Crocodile." Fist and hook connected against one another.

"Kuhaha! I guess the World Government is getting more and more scared of me if they sent CP0 to detain me, don't think that some fancy title is going to change anything. You can fight it all you like but you will soon see, that the world is gonna change soon and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"


	11. Dinner Party

As Tao walked on the steps to his door he began to sense several energy signatures from inside his mansion, he knew that he was still a wanted man but Beach City was a rather isolated town it was even on the map.

But Tao knew how persistent the marines were, it was such a shame that Tao was going have to move again, he had actually hoped to stay here for at least a year or two; oh well he might as well get this over with.

Even if Tao didn't sense their energy his hearing wasn't half bad, he picked up some details on their plan.

One of the clearly less experienced soldiers was questioning his superior. "Are you sure about this? What if-"

His superior cut him off. "Don't soil yourself kid, you'll do just fine, there's a reason you lot were chosen."

Damn, if these soldiers were hand selected from the top then Tao was gonna have strike before they knew he was there.

Like a hot bullet, Tao zoomed into the mansion he had knocked down at least half of them before anyone even heard the door open.

Tao threw one over his shoulder into another soldier, he rammed his foot into another one and stroke another with his palm sending him flying into the wall.

A woman with blue hair that looked like an afro actually managed to dodge one of Tao's attacks (Albeit barely), she tried to strike a defensive pose but Tao quickly broke through it sending her flying into a wall as she tried to stand up Tao grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"What do you want!" Tao loosened his iron-tight grip so his victim could talk without having them cough up their blood.

"To introduce you to your staff!"

The brief moment of silence allowed Tao to absorb the people he attacked, these were not soldiers or even bounty hunter they were butlers.

All except one.

The blue-haired woman was a former assassin who had once worked with Tao, it had been quite some time since the two talked, the last time Tao had seen her it was in a newspaper about her arrest.

"Sorry, Paula…" Any apology from Tao sounded unnatural and forced.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Shouted Paula.

"I said I was sorry."

"Oh yeah, what a gentleman, I thought you were a professional." Paula was rubbing her neck trying to get soothe her pain.

Tao walked passed Paula and her lackeys nonchalantly grabbing a bottle of wine along with two glasses.

"So what are you doing here? I hope you brought your own sleeping bags because I'm not ready for a sleepover." He poured himself and Paula a glass of wine in an attempt to bury the hatchet.

Paula begrudgingly accepted the drink.

"Hilarious as usual. No, I came to drop off some of Crocodiles servants."

"I told that bastard I don't wan-"

"Save it, Tao, Crocodile already paid these guys in advance for the next five years so you can't get rid of them." While Tao wanted to be undisturbed in his new home he had a dinner plan today and Tao's expertise in cooking doesn't far beyond boiling eggs.

He gave a somewhat relieved sigh and motioned for the servants to come to him. "I want you to prepare a dinner for four people, I'm not sure what they like so make an assortment of dinner courses." They each gave a humble but somewhat terrified bow while saying "yes sir".

A young Indian girl approached Tao she wore a business style suit with a gun holster, she had a ready for action smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Tao!" Despite just earlier knocking her around the young woman held her hand out for a friendly handshake, which she eventually pulled back after Tao simply stared at it with an almost offended look.

"So what do you do?" Tao asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right.. Um. My name is Rally and I'll be your personal driver from now on." While Tao was anyone at the idea of having a chauffeur at first he knew it wasn't sensible by always traveling by flying tree or pillar.

"Fine I'll need your help toro mow- wait what are you doing?" Rally was bringing some bags downstairs.

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm moving in!" She said in an upbeat voice.

Tao, however, didn't share the same upbeat attitude. "No, no, no, NO! This is my house, not a hotel inn, there is a perfectly good motel a few blocks down from here you can stay there."

Rally showed a contract that fully entitled her to a room downstairs; Tao rubbed his templates trying to sooth his new headache, as Paula walked out she turned gave Tao a little piece of helpful info. "Don't worry Tao she brought her own sleeping bag!"

The next day at 7 P.M the Maheswaran's was getting ready for dinner with Tao while they were skeptical at first the Maheswaran's have learned to be more flexible with their daughter and her more unique actives, Connie and her mother waited at the door for .Mr Maheswaran to retrieve his jacket.

"So what is this Tao like?" Priyanka asked her daughter.

"Well, uh, let's see…. I guess he's pretty secluded for the most part but he says he's been trying to get along with people more often; he's pretty strong too Steven said he even beat the gems in a fight."

"Great that's just what this city needs, another super-powered troublemaker." The tired doctor said in a sarcastic tone.

Mr. Mahensen came downstairs adjusting his jacket. "Alright let's head out."

Before they opened the door Connie tried to remind her own parents of manners.

"Mom, Dad, please be nice to Mr. Tao; he doesn't seem to have many friends and he was polite enough to invite us to dinner." Connie was always afraid that people would be put off by her family's somewhat uptight attitude.

Priyanka gave a light chuckle. "Don't worry dear we'll be fine, let's just hope he doesn't order dinner from Citywalk Fries!" Her snorting laughter was silenced when she opened the door and saw a limousine waiting for them.

* * *

Ms. Mahnwesen looked down at her daughter in shock. "What did you say this man does again?"

Later that night the Maheswaran felt overwhelmed at Tao's dining table not only was it nearly the same size of the limousine that picked them but it had a wide assortment of foods; half of which they couldn't even pronounce.

"How are you enjoying your chicken piccata Priyanka?"

"It's really good thanks." In truth, it was the most delicious meal she had ever had but she didn't want to come off as a simple-minded guest so she tried to play it cool.

Connie was the only one of the Maheswarans who gave any open acknowledgment of how much she enjoyed the food.

"So um *cough* what exactly do you do Mr. Tao?" Doug sheepishly asked

"As of now I'm retired but I was once an accomplished martial arts teacher." This was the safest explanation he could the Maheswarans.

"Oh, Connie has been doing some sword training under Pearl." Pynika may of been hesitant at first at letting Connie run around with a sword but after an eventful confrontation at the hospital, as she felt at ease with Connie going on her adventures with the Gems.

Tao put down his glass of wine. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I once ran a private martial arts school for some rather wealthy members of society alongside my brother many years ago, recently I've been thinking of reopening my dojo for certain individuals who have potential to become a great martial artist, and I believe Connie would be just perfect."

While Connie was more than ecstatic, Doug and Priyanka were more than confused, Doug never thought of Connie as a fighter even when he heard Connie was getting sword lessons he thought it was more like fencing lessons from a school instructor not field combat, while his wife had more mixed feelings.

"Well Mr. Tao, uh that is a very generous offer but Connie is already very busy with her piano recital, band practice, and she's already has her fencing lessons with Pearl so-" She was quickly cut off by the assassin.

"Really, when was the last time Connie had a one on one with Pearl?" Due to keeping a heavy eye on Connie's schedule she knew it had been months since her last training session.

"Well, it had been awhile since Pearl and I have had a good training session…" Tao could also tell from the tone of Connie's voice that there was something else bothering her.

"And do you think you are at your best with Pearl?"

"What do you mean?" A part of Connie knew what he had meant.

"Do you feel challenged with Pearl?" Tao could sense Connie's latent ki which the Crystal Gem was restricting through her soft training, if Tao was training her she would be at least ten times stronger than she is now.

Connie normally would of said "Yes, absolutely!" or something like "Pearl is the best!", but something about how Tao asked her the question made her really evaluate where she stood with Pearl.

"No." A part of Connie felt like she was betraying Pearl when that two letter word escaped her lips but another part felt relieved she got this off her chest.

"If you train under me it will not be easy but the pay off will be momentous."

Not wanting to be rude and interrupt Tao, Priyanka raised her hand like a student.

"Uh, yes?" Tao gave her reluctant permission for her to speak.

"This is all very kind of you Mr. Tao but I believe Connie needs to focus on her studies so she can get into the best college she can and I don't see how lifting up a bunch of weight would help her-" She was quickly cut off by Tao who had seemed to anticipate this.

"There is a junior martial arts tournament held every year children can only enter if they are represented by a recognized sensi, the winner of this tournament will receive forty thousand dollars."

The Mahwesans jaws nearly hit the ground upon hearing the price, with this money they could help fund Connie's future, she could be a famed doctor, or a honored political official, and Doug and Priyanka would have some left over for themselves.

"So what do you say?" Tao took a sip from his wine already knowing there answer.

"Well uh mr Tao, we will have to review Connie's schedule but after that…."

Priyanka raised her own glass.

"Yes."


End file.
